La mentira
by PLLTwilight
Summary: Isabella Swan al salir a buscar a su hermano al bosque es secuetrada por un grupo de vampiros que al ver que ella posee un gran don deciden convertirla, ella se une al aquelarre de Katherine quien le miente y hace que ella odio a edward con toda su alma..
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan Pov.

Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, sentía como si fuera una persona nueva, aquellos dolores inmensos que sentía se habían apartado, ahora únicamente lo que me inquietaba era esta enorme sed, mi olfato parecía estar mas desarrollado pues podía oler todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, no recordaba nada de mi pasado, solamente a aquel hombre vestido de negro trayéndome aquí, llevaba conmigo un vestido color perla, rasgado, lleno de sangre dicho aroma producía un intenso cosquilleo en mi nariz y hacia que esta sed se hiciera aun mas fuerte. Permanecí un largo rato recostado en ese verde pastizal que rodeaba todo el bosque luego de este tiempo me puse de pie y me di cuenta que ahora era mas fuerte y veloz que en días anteriores, tras desplazarme por algunos arboles como si fuese un mono pude sentir ese cosquilleo en mi nariz de una forma mas intensa que la otra, me deje llevar por ese olor el cual me llevo a un parque, estaba rodeado de niños pequeños y uno que otro adulto viendo a sus hijos jugar, había dos jóvenes por la derecha los cuales tenían un libro en sus manos que parecía estaban leyendo, permanecí escondida entre los arboles hasta que vi como cada una de las personas se estaba yendo, al final solo estaban los dos chicos y una madre con su pequeño, no se como ni por que pero cuando reaccione vi a la mujer y al pequeño tirados en el suelo ambos llevaban una marca de sangre en el cuello como si los hubieran mordido, mientras que los dos muchachos ya no estaban, sentí como esa sed inmensa se había ido, eleve mi mano hasta mis labios los cuales estaban ya húmedos y la deslice al instante, me sorprendí realmente al ver que esa humedad en mis labios era sangre, ¡por dios! Acaso yo les habría hecho esto a esas dos personas, ¿en que clase de fiera me había convertido?.

Jane Vulturi Pov.

Tras el camino de regreso al castillo nos encontramos con aquella chica de cabello color castaño que vino a dar hace un par de semanas con nosotros, si la misma que estaba espiando la oficina del amo y a la cual no nos había permitido matar, al contrario el mismo fue quien la convirtió para después abandonarla en medio del bosque, el punto es que dicha mujer se encontraba en un parque de diversiones observando a un grupo de humanos, pude sentir como se estaba muriendo de sed por lo que vino a mi una muy ingeniosa idea: haríamos que la chica bebiera la sangre de un ciervo mientras que yo y Alec beberíamos la sangre de la mujer y su hijo, pero eso no era todo a los otros dos los convertiríamos para que así el amo pensara que esta chica planeaba construir su ejercito, de lo contrario el mismo vendría por ella y debido a que su don es mejor que el mío le daría mi lugar en la guardia cosa que no iba a permitir, al final Alec le borraría la memoria a esta chica para que creyera que fue ella quien mato a esas personas.

-Amo de camino al castillo pudimos observar algo- dije mientras entraba en su oficina

-¿Acaso no sabes que se tiene que pedir permiso para pasar?- pregunto mirándome fijamente

-Lo siento señor, lo que pasa es que es una noticia importante- dije retrocediendo a la entrada

-De acuerdo puedes pasar y más vale que te enseñes a tocar la puerta- comento

-De camino al castillo nos encontramos con la misma chica que estuvo aquí hace unos días, si la que usted llevo al bosque luego de haberla convertido, estaba bebiendo la sangre de dos mortales- comente mirándolo fijamente

-No hay nada de malo en eso Jane la chica debe tener sed- dijo el amo muy serio

-Eso no es todo señor, Jane se dio cuenta que esta chica convirtió a dos mortales los cuales no sabemos donde están- comento Alec acercándose mas a mi

El amo de inmediato se levanto de su silla y con un poco de preocupación dijo –Eso solo significa una cosa…-

-Así es señor la chica se dio cuenta de que es vampiro y pretende armar su propio ejercito- dijo Alec

Aro únicamente comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de su escritorio como si estuviera pretendiendo algo, al final solamente volvió a tomar asiento y nos miro fijamente a Alec y a mi

-Muy bien quiero que la traigan lo mas pronto posible de lo contrario la guerra habrá comenzado- dijo y luego señalo la salida


	2. La nueva Vulturi

Isabella Swan Pov.

Durante toda la larga y fría noche no conseguí dormir por lo que me la pase pensando en lo que había hecho y como diablos había llegado aquí, no recordaba mi nombre, ni de donde venia pero lo mas importante por que sentía ser diferente a todas las demás personas. Mi cabeza daba muchas vueltas fue ahí cuando sentí aquel dolor perturbador que hizo me quedara ciega por unos instantes, mientras ese dolor me atacaba pude ver a dos jóvenes acercarse a mi, la chica tenia el cabello rubio y el joven cabello castaño ambos estaban vestidos de negro.

No podía creerlo aparte de beber sangre humana tenia visiones, esto no me gustaba para nada fuera lo que fuera lo iba a descubrir. Me recosté en esa vieja banca de madera y comencé a hacer conciencia sobre que había sido de mi en el pasado, escuche como alguien se dirigía a mi, cosa que me asusto demasiado, sentí una mano sobre mi mejilla casi tan fría como piel, no sabia si voltear a ver quien era o simplemente ignorar a aquella persona

-Hola hermosa, no tengas miedo nosotros te vamos a ayudar- una voz dulce decía tras de mi

-Es verdad no te haremos ningún daño, no temas- escuche como la voz de un varón me decía

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunte sin voltear a mirarlos

-Mi nombre es Jane, el es Alec- pronuncio la voz dulce nuevamente

Me levante de la banca y lentamente fui girando mi cabeza hasta poder encontrarme con aquellos chicos, en realidad me aterre demasiado, eran idénticos a como los había imaginado en mi visión, la chica como de unos catorce o quince años y el chico estaba cerca de los dieciséis ambos vestidos de negro, con tez pálida y unos enormes ojos rojos como el fuego

-¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la madrugada fuera de su casa?- pregunte

-Nada únicamente paseábamos por el bosque cuando percibimos tu presencia y nos acercamos a ti- comento Alec

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que nos acompañes, nosotros podemos ofrecerte refugio, aquí en el bosque cualquier criatura salvaje puede herirte- se dirigió a mi la chica rubia

-¿Pero si voy con ustedes sus padres no van a molestarse?- pregunte mirándolos

-¿Padres?- dijo el chico confundido, fue ahí cuando la chica le dio un golpe con el codo

-Oh no tenlo por seguro mi padre paso por aquí durante el día y te vio desmayada sangrado, por eso nosotros estamos aquí, el nos mando para ayudarte, créenos el es muy buen hombre- comento Jane tomando mi mano

-Esta bien iré con ustedes tal vez y ustedes me ayuden a recordar quien soy- dije mirándolos

-Correcto, ahora solamente síguenos- comento Alec

Al haberme dado la indicación ambos se pusieron aquella capucha negra y de inmediato comenzaron a correr a una gran velocidad, basto unos minutos solamente para que yo arrebatara a Jane y Alec, sin duda éramos muy veloces, tal vez ellos sabrían por que todos estos cambios en mi y podrían darme una solución por que por lo visto éramos iguales. Solo unos minutos fueron necesarios para llegar hasta su hogar un castillo barroco enorme rodeado de banderas de color rojo, sin duda el castillo perfecto para meter un gran susto en Halloween, la entrada de dicho lugar era aun mas tenebrosa, había personas vestidas de rojo con una gran capucha que no les permitia ni siquiera mirar, Jane entro por una gran puerta de madera donde estuvo unos cuanto minutos mientras yo estaba con Alec

-Adelante puedes pasar- menciono Jane aun mas seria que de costumbre

Al entrar por esa inmensa puerta observé todo un palacio dentro, frente a mi tres sillas, un chico de cabello largo rubio sentado a la derecha, un hombre de cabello largo negro sentado en la silla de en medio, la mas grande, y del lado izquierdo se encontraba un hombre maduro igual de cabello largo negro, los tres llevaban un traje fino de color negro y una capa de dicho color. El señor de la silla de en medio se acerco sorprendido hasta mi, tomo mi mano y con delicadeza la beso

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Swan- dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos

-¿Acaso usted sabe cual es mi nombre?- pregunte sorprendida

-En efecto, usted estuvo aquí hace un par de días, luego alguien la rapto de su habitación y no supimos de su paradero hasta hoy que la vi en el parque, cerca del bosque es por eso mande a mis dos hijos por usted, a cierto, su nombre es Isabella Swan- comento aun sosteniendo mi mano

-¿Sabe usted que hacia aquí en su casa?- pregunte aun sorprendida

-Tu venias a buscar a tu hermano quien se había ido de caza y jamás había vuelto, ¿Cómo es que perdiste la memoria querida?- afirmo y pregunto aquel hombre

-No recuerdo nada, apenas y supe mi nombre hasta ahora que usted me lo dice, justamente ayer desperté en el bosque, me sentía extremadamente rara, llena de sed, fuerte y muy veloz, no recuerdo como llegue ahí- comente confundida

-Es muy raro que tengas esos síntomas, pero créeme ya nada volverá a ser igual luego de que despertaste- dijo aquel hombre

-¿Por qué dice eso señor?- pregunte aun mas confundida

-Ya habrá tiempo de que lo sepas, tienes una eternidad por delante, ahora es momento de que descanses, Jane llévala a la alcoba que esta aun lado de la tuya, ah y un consejo no intentes dormir jamás lo lograras- dijo por fin soltó mi mano

-Enseguida señor, vamos sígueme Isabella- dijo Jane tomando la delantera

-Por cierto Isabella, mi nombre es Aro Vulturi- dijo mientras yo salía por aquella puerta

Ahora existían mas dudas en cabeza, ¿por que me habría dicho que no intentara dormir?, o ¿Qué sabia el que aun no era tiempo para que yo lo supiera?, ¿Qué diablos habrá sido de mi hermano perdido? La habitación a la que Jane me trajo era bastante elegante, una cama roja muy amplia, un tocador viejo de madera, un closet con demasiados vestidos, lo único raro era que todo estaba de color negro, incluso las cortinas, Jane me había prohibido abrirlas mientras amanecía, esto sonaba realmente loco, me dispuse a recostarme en aquella cama tan cómoda y estuve horas y horas así, ese dolor de cabeza que me dejaba ciega volvió a darme nuevamente, ahora la visión que había tenido era una chica muy bella de cabello castaño, con un gran vestido la cual hablaba con el señor Aro.


	3. Katherine Petrova Pierce

Isabella Swan Pov.

Al día siguiente por la mañana luego de vestirme con un lindo y fino vestido color negro que se encontraba en aquel closet viejo lleno de polvo decidí salir a dar un paseo por tan gigante palacio, mientras salía de aquel cuarto me encontré con un joven de tez pálida, cabello castaño y de ojos rojos al igual que todos aquí, el de inmediato vino hasta mi y me estrujo muy fuerte, su piel era demasiado fría casi igual que la mía o esta un poco mas.

-¿Qué demonios haces en ese cuarto?- pregunto poniendo su mano contra mi cuello y aplicando demasiada fuerza

-Déjala en paz Demetri- escuche la voz del señor Aro provenir de aquel enorme pasillo

El castaño de inmediato me dejo en paz y se aparto de mi

-Lo siento señor jamás pensé que fuera su conocida- dijo el chico apenado agachando la cabeza

-Así es, esta chica desde ayer por la noche es parte de nuestra familia- comento el señor Aro acercándose a donde estábamos el chico y yo

-Si puede darme cuenta de que la chica es un vampiro- respondió aquel chico de nombre Demetri

¿Qué un vampiro? Como iba a ser eso cierto, era verdad que era un poco supersticiosa pero no tanto al borde como pensar en que los vampiros existían, si bien estas personas eran demasiado raras pero un vampiro si que era una total estupidez

-¿Cómo es eso que un vampiro?- pregunte asustada y demasiado confundida

El señor Aro de inmediato volteo a ver a Demetri con una fuerte mirada y le pidió que se apartara, aquel chico se retiro y Aro comenzó a mirarme, cada vez se acercaba mas a mi hasta quedar frente a mi y tocar con su fría mano mi mejilla

-Bella es hora de que te diga la verdad- comento Aro sin despegar su mano de mi mejilla

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- pregunte muy confundida

-Como lo dijo Demetri querida tu eres un vampiro, todos en Volterra lo somos, es por eso la temperatura baja en nuestro cuerpo, el eterno insomnio y la sed excesiva de sangre humana, no podemos exponernos a la luz de lo contrario moriremos, a eso se debe tu perdida de memoria, aquel día que viniste tu eras una humana, me di cuenta por tu olor, luego de eso te raptaron y no supe nada de ti hasta apenas ayer y me di cuenta que tu ya eras un vampiro- comento deslizando sus dedos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello una y otra vez

-¿Y como pude transformarme de humana a vampiro?- pregunto un poco menos confundida

-Eso solo se puede si uno como nosotros, es decir un vampiro muerde el cuello de un humano e inyecta ponzoña que es lo que te hace ser vampiro previo a eso, en cambio si el vampiro absorbe toda la sangre del humano el habrá muerto- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-¿Sabe usted quien me convirtió en esto?- pregunte mirando hacia otro lado

-Soy vampiro mas no adivino querida eso jamás se puede saber- exclamo y aparto sus manos de mi cara

-¿Entonces por eso son las visiones?- pregunte confundida

-¿De que visiones hablas?- ahora parecía que el confundido era el

-Justamente ayer tuve la visión de que Alec y Jane iban a ir por mi al bosque y ellos llegaron unas horas después- dije mirando fijamente el suelo

-Entonces ese es tu don, el mismo que Alice Cullen- dijo sorprendido

-¿Alice Cullen?- pregunte

-Olvídalo el punto es que el don es lo que hace que el vampiro sea superior a todos- comento Aro mirándome fijamente

-Amo lo buscan- dijo Alec interrumpiendo nuestra platica

-Enseguida voy muchacho retírate- dijo y prosiguió –Bueno querida ahora lo sabes todo, te ruego no comentas nada con nadie que no este dentro de este castillo- se va

Luego de que el se retira espere ahí algunos instantes y después fui a seguirlo, entro en la misma gran puerta de madera donde me había recibido ayer por la noche, sin fijarse dejo un hueco de la puerta abierto y fue ahí donde yo pude observar todo. ¡Santo cielo! Una visión mas que se hacia realidad, era la misma chica que había visto en el pensamiento, hermosa de cabello oscuro y un gran vestido rojo carmesí, de pronto sentí que alguien me tomo del hombro, baje la mirada y me estremecí

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron que es malo espiar a las personas?- dijo la angelical voz de Jane

-Lo siento yo solo curioseaba- dije volteando a verla

-Es mejor que te vayas a tu alcoba antes de que alguien mas te vea de curiosa- dijo un poco enfada

-Enseguida Jane una disculpa- dije y me retire

Aro Vulturi Pov.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo nada más y nada menos que a la hermosa, traicionera, mentirosa y sin vergüenza de Katherine Petrova Pierce, sin duda los años le habían favorecido ahora estaba mas bella que de costumbre, traía consigo un vestido rojo carmesí que hacia notar mas sus encantos y lo sensual que era

-Así que me llamaste Aro- dijo la chica curioseando alrededor de mi silla

-Así es Katherine nunca creí que fueras tan rápida- comente y sonreí al verla

-Siempre tuviste una impresión equivocada sobre mi, cuéntame ¿para que me mandaste llamar?- pregunto coqueteándome

-Una chica con dones muy poderosos ah nacido, su nombre es Isabella Swan, yo mismo la convertí apareció aquí hace un par de días buscando a su hermano quien es nada mas y nada menos que Emmett Cullen, pero ella jamás debe saber que el es su hermano, como tu eres experta en mentir quiero que te hagas pasar por una testigo la cual ha visto que uno de los Cullen la convirtió en vampiro y el mismo mato unos días atrás cruelmente a un chico cerca de Italia, ¿cuento contigo?- le comente y sonreí

-Me parece buena la idea, ¿pero que recibiré a cambio?- pregunto la chica seria

-¿Un lugar en la guardia te parece poco?- dije mirándola

-Buena oferta, ¿y quien de los Cullen deberá ser el asesino?- pregunto interesada en el tema

-Nada mas y nada menos que Edward aquel chico tan serio y poderoso- dije burlonamente

-No pudiste culpar mejor a alguien- rio y sentó en mi silla


	4. Engaños

Isabella Swan Pov.

Daba pasos de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda. Me encontraba realmente inquita por saber que tema estaban tratando Aro y aquella mujer la cual había aparecido en mi visión, fuese lo que fuese me daba la impresión que era algo que Jane no quería que supiera puesto que me había encerrado en el cuarto con llaves, entonces se me ocurrió buscar entre los cajones algo que me ayudara a abrir la puerta y así poder ir y escuchar dicha platica; abrí el primer cajón del tocador pero no encontré nada que fuera útil, así paso con los otros dos cajones, pero justamente en el ultimo encontré una pequeña caja de madera, repleta de polvo el cual sacudí con mi mano y la abrí lentamente, había varias joyas finas, algunos papeles y cartas y en la parte de abajo algunas fotos de una bella mujer, dichas fotos parecían ser viejas puesto que estaban en blanco y negro, justamente en la ultima foto la mujer llevaba el mismo vestido que yo y un collar en forma de V, el mismo que usaba toda la familia, aquel collar estaba ahí mismo en esa caja, lo tome y me lo probé fue en eso que Jane abrió la puerta y me observo con el collar

-¿Por qué llevas puesto ese collar? –preguntó Jane mirándome feo

-Lo siento estaba en esta caja y yo… solo miraba –dije bastante nerviosa

-Bella, querida deberías educarte un poco más, eso de andar espiando conversaciones ajenas y esculcando entre las cosas que no son tuyas no esta bien –dijo Jane

-En serio lo siento no ah sido mi intención simplemente me gusto mucho este collar –comenté

-Bien puedes conservarlo, el amo Aro necesita de tu presencia en la oficina donde te recibió la noche anterior –dijo y tomó la manija de la puerta esperando a que saliera para volver a cerrar con llave

Ambas caminamos hasta aquella oficina entre el inmenso pasillo que estaba en la entrada, al llegar Jane sigilosamente tocó la puerta y espero con las manos en sus piernas

-Adelante –dijo la voz del señor Aro tras la puerta

La chica de mi visión estaba sentada en la silla del señor Aro, moviendo las manos alrededor -tocando cuidadosamente los diamantes que la adornaban, alzo la cabeza y trago saliva al verme

-Adelante Bella ven acércate –me ordenó – Jane puedes irte –dijo con voz suave

-Mucho gusto soy Katherine Pierce –la chica se levantó de la silla y me dio la mano

-Soy Bella –dije intentando sonreírle

-¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que eres? –preguntó con voz ronca

-No –conteste agachando la cabeza

-Bueno Bella te mande llamar por que tengo una noticia importante que darte –elevo la voz y tomo mi quijada

-¿De que se trata señor? –pregunte mirándolo

-Katherine vio quien te convirtió en vampiro y por lo que ella me cuenta creo que ah visto quien asesino a tu hermano –dijo con voz un poco desgarradora

-¿Esta muerto? –me altere de inmediato sin poder procesar dicha noticia

-Aún no lo sabemos bien querida pero por las características físicas que me diste hace unos días sobre tu hermano y las características que me da Katherine todo parece indicar que se trata de la misma persona que ella vio –dijo y agacho la cabeza

-¿Quién demonios me convirtió en esto?, ¿Quién rayos mató a mi hermano? –pregunté demasiado alterada

-Tranquilízate hermosa –se acerco la chica hasta a mi y toco mi hombro –Yo vi claramente quien te estaba convirtiendo en vampiro con mucha violencia, tu llevabas un vestido color perla, de pronto un chico de cabello café claro se subió encima de ti y comenzó a abofetearte, quería abusar de ti, pero al ver que estabas muy terca se enfado demasiado y comenzó a morderte en varias partes de tu cuerpo, primero en las muñecas, luego en los brazos y después encajo sus dientes en tu cuello –ella se acercaba cada vez mas a mi y hasta quedar sus ojos mirando a los míos- Tu de inmediato quedaste inconsciente, ¿Ahora lo recuerdas verdad? –rió

Pude observar como sus ojos se hicieron todos negros y de repente sentí como si la memoria me hubiese vuelto, yo repetía todo lo que la chica había dicho y dentro de mi mente veía todo con claridad aquel chico abofeteándome mientras estaba intentando abusar de mí. Cerré los ojos y desconcertada tome mi cabeza con mis dos manos y comencé a gritar.

-Isabella tranquilízate –me ordenó Aro con un tono de voz grave

De inmediato logre tranquilizarme, volteé a mirar el suelo y después eleve la mirada

-¿Acaso viste quien era aquel chico? –cuestioné preocupada

-Así es vi claramente quien –contestó Katherine nerviosa

-¿Quién demonios fue? –pregunté alterada

-Fue Edward Cullen –respondió un poco asustada –Ese mismo chico es quien al parecer mato a tu hermano, yo soy nómada, no tengo un lugar fijo en donde vivir, hace tres semanas yo y mi amiga Lindsay llegamos a Volterra, veníamos de Rumania y mientras pasábamos por el bosque nos encontramos con el, estaba alimentándose de un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos chocolate, ¿así era tu hermano no es cierto? –preguntó mientras miraba mis ojos fijamente

Nuevamente sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros, yo me le quede mirando como una idiota y solo asentí con la mirada.

-Su nombre era… -dije intentándome acordarme

-Stefan –comentó la chica sujetando mi cara con sus dos manos mientras sus ojos seguían completamente oscuros

-Así es ahora lo recuerdo todo, su nombre era Stefan Swan, tenia cabello oscuro, ojos marrón chocolate y su complexión era delgada –mencione mientras caminaba en círculos

-Si es justo como era aquel hombre –Katherine agacho su mirada y se alejo de mí

-¿Sabes donde diablos vive aquel malnacido? Hoy mismo pienso ir y matarlo –comenté

-Si se donde vive en Forks Washington, en Norte América, es un vampiro al igual que nosotros, solo que el aparenta ser un adorable vampiro adolescente –comentó Katherine sentada nuevamente en la silla de Aro

-Querida creo que lo mejor es esperar, no puedes llegar a querer vengarte así de pronto, aún eres indefensa el de inmediato te mataría, temo que debes tomar practica, conocerlo bien y después atacar, digo no necesariamente puedes vengarte físicamente, lo puedes hacer de otra forma, como jugar con el y dejarlo destrozado o lograr que toda su familia se desintegre –propuso Aro como si en verdad le interesará todo esto

-¿Bella por qué no vienes a Forks con nosotras?, Ahí conocerías en persona a Edward y su familia, conocerías mas a fondo todo lo que hace y cuales son sus puntos débiles y con eso podrías saber como o con que vengarte –Katherine manifestó su punto de vista y sonrió al verme

-Si todo esto servirá para vengarme de ese infeliz será un placer acompañarte –dije con la mirada perdida pero a la vez fija.


	5. Llegada a Forks

_Isabella Swan Pov._

Hace aproximadamente un día habíamos llegado a Forks, un pueblo pequeño pero muy acogedor, de un clima realmente excelente para los vampiros pues no paraba de llover. Katherine ya había ido a la escuela y nos había registrado así que desde hoy seria Isabella Pierce.

Thomas y Daniel, un par de chicos que Katherine recluto al aquelarre hace una semana los cuales intentaban morderla creyendo que ella era un humano, ahora ambos estaban comenzando a reparar la casa mientras que Lindsay había ido a comprar ropa para todos al igual que los muebles que hacían falta, Katherine se había desbalagado y no la encontraba por ninguna parte así que decidí pasar un tiempo yo sola en la que seria mi alcoba.

Temía en realidad que Edward fuera a reconocerme y me asesinara como lo hizo con Stefan, no estaba muy segura de acabar con su familia pero lo que si quería hacer era acabar con el casi de la misma manera que lo hizo con mi hermano. Me recosté unos cuantos minutos y comencé a meditar las cosas para después levantarme e ir a caminar un rato por el vecindario; primero llegue al parque donde todas las familias pasaban su fin de semana y me detuve ahí unos instantes mirando toda la felicidad que habitaba en ese lugar, felicidad que jamás en la vida volvería a tener, seguí así con mi caminata hasta llegar a la escuela, no era muy linda ni tampoco muy grande pero podía sin duda parecía un buen lugar para estudiar y pasarla bien. Distraída y sin ninguna precaución cruce la calle sin darme cuenta que una camioneta a una gran velocidad estaba a punto de estrellarse contra mi, solo escuche una voz varonil que me grito -¡cuidado!, quede en shock, cerré los ojos y tape mi cara esperando solamente que esa troca se estrellara contra mi, en eso se escucho como freno dicho vehículo yo solo baje las manos de mi cara y abrí lentamente los ojos, un chico de cabello cobrizo desordenado estaba sosteniendo la camioneta como si esta no pesara nada

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó volteando a verme

Era el chico más guapo y sensual que había visto en toda mi estancia en Forks, tenia piel pálida y llevaba puesta una camisa de mezclilla un tanto despintada y unos jeans ajustados a su muy poco musculoso cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un color un tanto dorado combinado con miel, al escuchar su pregunta alce la cabeza, lo mire y asentí

-¿Segura que no te paso nada? –preguntó acercándose lentamente hasta mi

-No estoy bien gracias –dije bajando la mirada al suelo

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –me cuestionó un tanto preocupado por mi

-No conozco el camino gracias –dije y seguí con mi camino

-Hasta luego –comentó mirando como me iba

De inmediato corrí a gran velocidad hasta llegar a casa, los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en la sala charlando sobre mí pero al verme llegar todos se quedaron en silencio

-¿Dónde estabas Bella? –preguntó Katherine levantándose del sofá

-Salí a darle un vistazo al vecindario –dije con voz tenue

-Bella tu cuarto esta decorado yo mismo añadí cada detalle –comentó Lindsay sonriéndome

-Te lo agradezco Lindsay –sonríe

-Ah por cierto ahí mismo deje el cambio que te pondrás mañana en la escuela –añadió Lindsay

-Nuevamente gracias –dije y subí las escaleras

_Edward Cullen Pov._

Era tan… tan hermosa, su tez delgada y pálida me había enloquecido al mirarla por primera vez, su cabello castaño con ese olor a fresas me había hecho sentir como si en verdad estuviera vivo, tenia que saber quien rayos jamás la había visto por la escuela ni mucho menos en la ciudad, lo más raro y loco fue que no había podido oler su sangre tal vez fue por que me entorpeció su belleza sin igual

-¿Edward por que tan pensativo? –preguntó mi querida hermana Alice con su voz chillona de siempre

-Nada solamente que… -interrumpí- no, es nada

-Edward te conozco bien y se que algo te esta pasando –volvió a decir mi hermanita

-Hoy mientras ustedes estaban dentro de la escuela yo conocí a una chica muy linda, la cual estuvieron a punto de atropellar, pero alcancé a salvarla ojala pudieras haber visto toda su belleza, cabello castaño, ojos marrón*, tez pálida, toda una belleza en un solo cuerpo –comenté sonriendo

-Creo que mi hermanito esta enamorado y de una chica que no sabe cual es su nombre, ¿por cierto tonto no leíste su mente? –preguntó Alice extrañada

-No, no se que me paso, no puede leer sus pensamientos ni oler su sangre –dijo algo confundido

-No será que ella es una… -interrumpí mientras mi hermana hablaba-

-Por supuesto que no es vampiro, yo mire claramente sus ojos y eran marrón chocolate, aparte no hizo nada mientras la camioneta la iba a atropellar –dije aclarando mi mente

Fue ahí cuando Alice se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, aparentemente estaba teniendo una visión, alzo la mirada y miró fijamente para después voltear a verme

-Eh tenido una visión con respecto a esa chica, van cinco entrando a la cafetería de la escuela, una chica de piel morena va frente a los otros cuatro detrás de ella va una chica rubia un tanto alta acompañada de un chico fornido y luego le siguen un joven de cabello negro y la chica que me acabas de decir, algo me dice que son peligrosos –expuso Alice sin dejarme de mirar


	6. Primer día en el Instituto

Isabella Swan Pov.

No paraba de caminar por todos lados, salía y entraba a la habitación sin cesar, era muy notoria mi conducta de preocupación combinada con nervios, claro como no iba a sentir nervios si estaba a unos minutos de irme a la escuela ese lugar donde mi venganza empezaría a consumarse, muy decidida salí de la recamara y baje hasta la sala donde me encontré con Daniel, Thomas y Lindsay, la ultima se encontraba leyendo sus revistas de moda y belleza y respecto a los otros dos, Daniel ordenaba su mochila y Thomas no paraba de mirar el reloj viejo que estaba colocado a unos metros de la entrada principal, ellos tres me parecían sumamente aburridos por lo que decidí ir al porche y esperar a que Katherine llegará con el automóvil, fácil estuve ahí unos veinte minutos hasta que un chico rubio de ojos un tanto verdoso el cual llevaba una chamarra típica de los capitanes de equipo de futbol se acercó a mi

-Buen día, nueva en el vecindario cierto –comentó mientras se dirigía al porche

-Así es que se te ofrece –contesté un tanto grosera

-Nada solamente venía a saludar, soy Mike Newton vivo en la otra calle, voy a la preparatoria de Forks –añadió dándome su mano

-Soy Isabella Pierce, vivo aquí y también voy a esa escuela –comenté sonriendo

-Genial ¿entonces vienes al autobús conmigo? –preguntó

-No gracias espero a mi hermana que llevó el automóvil a que le dieran mantenimiento –sonreí

-¿Ósea que tienes una hermana mayor? –cuestionó acercándose

-Así es, en realidad somos cinco en la casa –indique

-Wow si que tus padres no se cansaron verdad –bromeó risueño

-No lo dudo –sonreí

-Bueno Bella me voy a la escuela espero y nos encontremos haya –se despidió de forma muy cortes

-Hasta luego Mike –tome su mano en forma de saludo

Luego de despedirme de Mike llegó el lujoso audi r8gt que conducía Katherine la cual se estacionó afuera de casa, de inmediato bajo de aquel lujoso vehículo con una ropa que la hacia ver realmente bella y seductora

-¿Quién era ese chico Bella? –preguntó quitándose esos lentes de sol

-Era Mike Newton, vive por aquí y según me dijo va a la misma escuela que nosotros –respondí

-Bueno como sea, sube al auto que es tarde –comentó y entró a casa

Me dispuse a levantarme de aquella cómoda mecedora y aborde el lujoso auto.

Luego de unas horas las clases habían transcurrido y nosotros nos dirigíamos a la cafetería que estaba ubicada en la escuela, mientras cruzábamos la puerta todos nos miraban como unos bichos raros cosa que a mis compañeros no parecía importarles, nos colocamos en una de las grandes y limpias mesas que en ese lugar se encontraban, mire de reojo hacia todos los lugares y por la cara de las personas se podía ver que estaban cotilleándonos, a lo lejos vi la mesa donde estaba sentado Mike Newton y sus compañeros de equipo, en esa misma mesa había dos chicas de aspecto un poco nerd y un chico con raíces asiáticas.

-Aquí viene la famosa familia Cullen –pronunció Katherine observando la entrada

Así que ellos eran la familia Cullen, al principio venían un joven de cabellera un poco larga y rubia en compañía de una chica de cabello corto cuyas puntas apuntaban a todas las direcciones, atrás de ellos venia una chica que para ser sincera era realmente bella y encantadora, de un cabello rubio ondulado que caí por sus hombros y combinaba con sus ojos color dorado, al lado suyo estaba un chico musculoso y muy alto de cabello corto, al ver a este chico sentí la impresión de haberlo visto antes en otro lugar pero no recordaba donde y por ultimo aquel muchacho que me había salvado del accidente que estuve a punto de tener ayer, cabello cobrizo, de aspecto serio y callado me preguntaba ¿quien diablos era Edward Cullen?

-¿Quién es? –pregunté con una voz suave y leve

-El último –comentó Katherine sin dejarlos de mirar

Así que el mismísimo Edward Cullen evito que fuera atropellada por esa troca la tarde de ayer , no sabia como diablos aquel chico podía aparentar ser un santo cuando de verdad era un hijo de puta, como maldita sea era tan cínico que no recordó que fui la chica a la que convirtió después de casi violarla. El era el maldito asesino de mi hermano el cual no paraba de mirarme como si mi rostro le pareciera familiar

-Lo quiero matar, maldito sea –dije conteniéndome

-Tranquila Bella recuerda lo que dijo Aro no hagas nada que te delante, la mejor venganza es la que se hace paso a paso, sin duda duele más, ahora recuerda que ellos son vampiros y pueden saber todo lo que piensas y deseas hacer así que te aconsejo guardes la calma –con voz sigilosa comentó Katherine

Edward Cullen Pov.

Luego de cruzar la puerta de la cafetería quede encantado al ver a aquella chica la cual estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por ese vehículo la tarde de ayer, no paraba de mirarla pues simplemente me parecía encantadora, ella en cambio no paraba de charlar con la otra chica de tez morena que se encontraba a su lado un tanto preocupado pude verla, pero me era imposible ver en que estaba pensando

-Así que esa muchacha es –comentó Alice atrás de mí

-Así es, supongo que esa debe ser su familia, en realidad me parece encantadora como se ve el día de hoy –comente sin parar de mirarla

-Bueno y por que no vas y preguntas su nombre –propuso Alice

-No es demasiado rápido como para hacer eso, debo esperar por lo menos unos días mas –añadí y voltee a ver a mi hermana

-¿Así que ellos son los chicos de los que nos hablaste Alice? –preguntó Emmett

-Así es –asintió mi hermana con la cabeza

-Pues la rubia me parece encantadora –Emmett bromeó en tono burlón

-¡Basta Emmett! –exclamó Rosalie un tanto enfurecida

-El chico fornido va conmigo en Biología ¿no creen que seria bueno invitarlos a casa? –preguntó Alice

-Si no veo el por que no –dije encantado

-Si hazlo –sonrió Emmett

-Me da igual –añadió Rosalie y miró a otro lado

-Bueno mañana en mi siguiente clase de Biología le comentaré mi idea y veré que le parece –sonrió Alice


End file.
